


Cliche Much?

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Pokemon) [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheels, FerrisWheelShipping, Food, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Winters in Unova are known for their beauty. However, one trainer has mixed feeling on the weather...“What’s wrong White? You’re usually so happy in the winter time.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

Winter in Unova was always beautiful. The peaceful snow along with the flutters of the sky brought forth a sense of peace in even the most hostile of people. However, there was one soul that had a love-hate relationship with the snow.

White sighed as she walked through Nimbasa City. The ferris wheel was closed as dictated by the weather. “Can you believe it Samurott? The ferris wheel is closed again…” she said, looking down at her partner. Her Samurott huffed, rolling its eyes as White sighed. “I know, I know… It’s the middle of winter… I just really like the ferris wheel…” she sighed.

Her pokemon made another face and she made a face back. White then sat down on a bench, opposite of the ferris wheel. She smiled, remembering the good times she’d spent on the peaceful wheel. It was the that someone sat next to her. White, slightly alarmed, looked over to catch a glimpse of mint green hair.

“How are you doing White?” the voice asked. White visibly relaxed, knowing instantly who was next to her.

“I’m doing well N. I’m a little upset though…” she smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into N.

N didn’t seem to mind her little gesture of affection. “What’s wrong White? You’re usually so happy in the winter time.” N asked, hoping to find a way to make her feel better.

“Well… The ferris wheel s closed again… I understand it’s winter time, but I love the ferris wheel so much…” White admitted. N let out a chuckle to which White looked up and glared at him. “What’s so funny?” she asked, pouting.

N let out another little chuckle. “I’m sorry White. I didn’t meet to laugh like that.” N smiled before continuing, “I just didn’t peg you as the sentimental type.”

White huffed. “I’m not sentimental…” she pouted, “I just have a lot of memories wrapped up in that piece of metal.”

N laughed, “You are sentimental.” White huffed and rolled her eyes before snuggling closer into N and his soft mint green hair. “You enjoying yourself there?” N chuckled. White rolled her eyes and snuggled even more into N, murmuring something unintelligible.

“Are you cold?” N asked, looking over White. White nodded and N gave a smiled. “The subway station is near here. I have a home off the path of Anville Town. Would you like to go there and get warm?” N asked. White nodded as N sat up and guided White’s shivering form towards the subway station.

* * *

The subway ride was slightly uneventful. White slept on N’s shoulder throughout the majority of the ride, only waking up when two ace trainers challenged her and N to a battle. White and N had accepted and quickly wiped the floor with their Samurott and Zorua. Once the battle was over, White resumed sleeping on N’s shoulder, not that N minded.

When they arrived at Anville Town, the two disembarked and headed for the town square, stopping only briefly to admire the old station cars parked in the center. The old station cars were covered in snow and the town seemed to shimmer in white light. Once finished with their gazing, N lead White off the path and into the woods surrounding Anville Town, snow crunching under their feet with every step they took.

After about fiveteen minutes of walking, the two trainers came across a small cottage in the woods. The cottage was small and quant, currently covered in a cape of white. There were forest pokemon surrounding the cottage as well as ice types roaming the grasses. N smiled, opening the door and gesturing White inside.

The inside was quant. The small two story cottage had everything. A small living room greeted them, kitchen off to the side and a bathroom adjacent to the kitchen. A staircase lead to the upstairs, two bedrooms and a bathroom. White smiled at the interior, it complementing its host quite well.

White’s Samurott and N’s Zorua then proceed inside before their trainers, making themselves comfortable on the little beds and floor. N smiled, looking down at White before noticing she was shivering. “White! You’re freezing!” N cried, ushering her into the living room and onto the couch.

White laughed. “N, I’m fine. Trust me! I’ve been in this weather before. Don’t worry.”

N pushed her onto the couch before running upstairs to grab some blankets. “Don’t tell me not to worry! I worry about your health!” N cried, returning from the upstairs with a handful of blankets. He then threw the ball of blankets onto White. White cried out as she was hit before laughing.

“You don’t need to worry so much N. I promise, I’m fine. I’m not even that tired.” White giggled, accepting the said blankets.

N pouted, “I don’t want to find you passed out in the snow. You need to be careful and take a break..”

White laughed before snuggling herself into the blankets. “They are super soft…” White whispered before falling asleep.

N chuckled, “Tell me again about not being sleepy…” He then walked to the kitchen, preparing something for the two to eat.

He smiled, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing a can of beef stew. He turned on the stove top, grabbed a pot and opened the can of beef stew, pouring the contents of the can into the pot. She smiled as he used a wooden spoon to stir the beef stew, the wafting aroma a pleasant change.

“What are you cooking?” White asked sleepily, meandering her way into the kitchen still draped in fluffy blankets.

“Beef stew. And you shouldn’t be here. You should be resting.” N scolded.

White stuck out her tongue. “Okay dad!” she said, mirth in her voice, “I just woke up and you weren't there. I was lonely…”

N gave a small smiled, “I’ll join you shortly. Just let me finish making the stew. I promise I’ll be quick. Now, go back to resting, okay.” White nodded, leaving the kitchen to return to what N assumed would be the living room couch.

While the beef stew was still simmering, N began to make some hot cocoa. Once all the ingredients were combined in a cup, N threw the ingredients into the microwave. He then checked on the beef stew, finding it ready. N took a ladle and scooped some of the beef stew into a bowl as the microwave beeped, signaling the drinks were finished.

Once all of the food was collected, N headed back out to the living room to see White sitting silently on the couch. N smiled as he set down the drinks and handed the bowl of beef stew to White. Whit thanked him before beginning to eat.

“Thanks N…” White whispered. N turned to look at her.

“Did you say something?” N asked, snuggling closer to her.

“I said… Thanks… I really appreciate what you’ve done for me…” White whispered again.

N gave White a sweet smile before kissing her forehead, “I’d do anything for you.”

White smiled, placing the bowl of stew down and picking up the mug of hot cocoa. “Let’s just watch some cheesy movies and call this a date, okay.” White giggled.

N smiled, “I’m okay with that.” he then proceeded to pull White closer to him and gave her a sweet peck on the cheek.


End file.
